haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Direct Communication
っ コミュニケーション“ |"Makkō Komyunikēshon"}} is the fifty ninth chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 22nd-23rd double issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2013 series. Overview Kageyama and Tsukishima haven't seemed to get along very well since day 1, and it's affecting the current situation. Kageyama recalls Sugawara's advice to him, telling him that communication is important and he should be considerate of Tsukishima's preferences, which Kageyama does so. Eventually, Tsukishima uses a series of feints, forcing Aobajohsai’s defense to move out of position, and then proceeds to spike. Kageyama then awkwardly compliments him, and Karasuno is shown to be at match point. Plot Karasuno is in the lead for the second set, the game being 20 to 19, with Coach Ukai remarking that the team is “in the home stretch.” Hinata serves, and the ball narrowly makes it over the net. Matsukawa manages to receive it, sending the ball back over the net. Daichi then receives, and Kageyama sets to Asahi, who manages to score. The score being at 21 to 19 for Karasuno, Aobajohsai takes their first time-out. Coach Irihata reassures the team. Matsukawa says that Karasuno makes less and less use of their center when Hinata is in the back and Tsukishima in the front. Oikawa responds by saying that Kageyama probably can’t stand Tsukishima, and that he is probably the hitter that Kageyama is getting the least out of. Meanwhile, Kageyama is reflecting on Ennoshita’s words, but finds that he can’t tell how Tsukishima is feeling. As the time-out ends, Sugawara tells Kageyama that he should directly communicate with Tsukishima. The game resumes, and Matsukawa scores a point, leaving the game at 20 to 21 for Karasuno. On the next play, Daichi receives and Kageyama sets the ball to Tsukishima, but Aobajohsai manages to receive it. Coach Ukai says that Tsukishima looks awkward and uncomfortable when he hits. Iwaizumi scores a point, and the game is now tied. Anxious to halt Aobajohsai’s momentum, Karasuno calls their first time-out. Off the court, Kageyama asks Tsukishima what he thought of that set. Tsukishima is considerably put off and irritated by the way Kageyama states the question, and responds in kind. Sugawara watches the scene with increasingly worry and frustration, but then is surprised when Kageyama continues and asks Tsukishima to explain what he meant. Tsukishima then says that “I’d rather the ball get put up in one consistent way.” Tsukishima then proceeds to state that Kageyama isn’t the only one on the court thinking. The other agrees, and Tsukishima says that he’s being very obliging. Kageyama responda by saying that unless they’ve tried both ways, they don’t know which one is better. The game starts again. This time, Kageyama sets to Tsukishima, and Tsukishima turns it into a tip and scores a point by catching Aobajohsai by surprise. On the next play, Tsukishima once more uses a tip, but Watari manages to receive it, sending it back over as a free ball. In the stands, two spectators discuss the events of the game. One says that Tsukishima looked as though he was going to hit both of those up until the last moment. The other wonders if he is just using that strategy to avoid Aobajohsai’s blockers. Coach Irihata wonders if Kageyama is starting to make a conscious effort to use Tsukishima. Asahi spikes and scores, but Matsukawa does immediately afterwards as well. Tsukishima uses a feint again, and Watari receives it. In the stands, the two spectators say that Tsukishima is just trying to avoid the blockers. Tanaka then manages to receive the ball off Kindaichi’s spike. It’s then stated that Kageyama will probably send the ball to Asahi to ensure that a point will be scored. However, Kageyama sends it to Tsukishima. Watari, recalling Tsukishima’s prolific use of feints, moves forward. Coach Irihata shouts at him not to, but it’s too late. Tsukishima then proceeds to ferociously spike, scoring a point. Irihata then says that Tsukishima lulled them into thinking that he was just dodging blockers to get their defense to move forwards out of position, and that it was well played. Kageyama then awkwardly compliments Tsukishima. However, Iwaizumi then scores. Karasuno is within a point of winning the set, however, it is now Oikawa’s turn to serve. Iwaizumi tells Oikawa to smash it, and Oikawa responds with a simple, “I know.” Appearances *Yūsuke Takinoue *Shōyō Hinata *Kei Tsukishima *Daichi Sawamura *Issei Matsukawa *Yū Nishinoya *Tobio Kageyama *Asahi Azumane *Nobuteru Irihata *Hajime Iwaizumi *Tōru Oikawa *Takahiro Hanamaki *Chikara Ennoshita *Kōshi Sugawara *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Makoto Shimada *Keishin Ukai *Ittetsu Takeda *Shinji Watari *Akira Kunimi *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Hisashi Kinoshita *Kazuhito Narita *Yūtarō Kindaichi *Sadayuki Mizoguchi Chapter notes Character revelations *Kageyama is shown to be making more of an effort to change, and that he is now paying more attention to how the hitters would like him to set. *The beginning of Tsukishima’s future reputation as a strategic, clear-headed, logical player is shown, with his repeated feints and then spike as a prime example. Trivia Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 7 Category:Manga Category:Interhigh Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Aobajohsai